deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tormentor
The Tormenter is a large Necromorph that seems to be composed of multiple corpses and can be recognized by its two huge arms that resemble a Leaper and by its two huge legs that resemble a Divider .[http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements Dead Space 2], List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2 (Torment Me No More achievement: Kill the Tormenter) Description The Tormenter is a large, brutish Necromorph with a similar look to a Brute-Tripod, but with the head twisted to have a long mouth and apparently, a pair of mandibles on the sides of its mouth along with spikes and bones coming out of it that resembles a spinal cord. If one looks close enough at the head of the Tormenter, a human face can be distinguished. The Tormenter also has long, spindly, tentacle-like, hind legs that it uses to crawl in the vents. It is first seen right after the encounter with Daina. It is also very tough, as the guns from the EarthGov Gunship that can destroy a shuttle, don't seem to damage it. Its resemblance to Enhanced Brutes is made quite obvious, both in its tremendous size, dark flesh colors, and the way it uses its arms to swing itself into Isaac's path. Don't mistake it for one, however- attempting to fight it in a conventional manner will result in a particularly unpleasant death. Fight scene The fight scene between Isaac and the Tormenter triggers when Isaac falls through a vent in order to escape being shot at by a Government gunship. After falling into a bloody pit, the Tormenter attacks him and Isaac has to shoot one of its arms off in order to escape. After successfully dismembering its arm, Isaac runs towards a window when the gunship shows up and fires, breaking the glass and sucking Isaac and the Tormenter out into space. Isaac grabs hold of the gunship, but after the Tormenter crashes on the ship as well, he tries to escape by boosting away. Unfortunately, the Tormenter grabs his leg, and to escape, Isaac shoots one of the explosive fuel canisters floating out of the damaged hull of the gunship, which kills the Tormenter and sends Isaac spiraling back, through a window, into another residential area of the Sprawl. thumb|300px|left|The Tormentor Fight Scene Death Scene thumb|right|300px|The Tormenter Death Scene, a clear reference to Dead Space's Box Art * During any part of the sequence where Isaac has to dismember one of its arms, should he fail to do that, the creature will break free of the debris it is trapped under and bite Isaac's head off. * If Isaac fails to open the Kinesis door after the first part of the fight, the Tormnter will run into Isaac, knocking him down and trampling him and ripping appart. * Should Isaac fail to shoot the explosive barrels released from the ship while being held by the creature, it will fling him around and while doing so bites into his torso, then the tormentor gets a better grip on his legs and yanks his head sideways, ripping isaac in half. As Isaac's top half floats away, Isaac's right hand floats past the screen against a blank background of space, a reference to the cover art of the first Dead Space. Trivia * The Tormenter serves as a boss battle that Isaac encounters on the Sprawl, after Isaac is forced to flee from a decompressed area of the Unitologist compound via a large vent. * The Tormenter is the largest Necromorph featured in Dead Space 2, not including The Corruption. * This Necromorph seems to have the same blank staring face that the Unitologist Slashers have, possibly indicating that it used to be one of them. * The Dead Space 2 demo ends as the Tormenter appears. * After shooting its arm under the debris in the battle, if Isaac does not flee, the Tormenter will make a pass through Isaac. The Tormenter will damage Isaac before it stomps through the hallway, wall, and continue to travel through space. This is an obvious bug since walking down the hallway will trigger the correct scene, with the Tormenter behind you again. * The Tormenter has 4 different death scenes, one for each segment of the fight. *The Tormenter is only encountered for 2 minutes at the most in the entire game. *The Tormenter actually has more than four legs (if you can call them that), most likely to help support its massive body. The other 'legs' are seen more clearly right before Isaac and the Tormenter are sucked out into space. *It resembles a cross between a Brute and a Tripod as its attack on Isaac is very similar to the Tripod in the Church. *Had it not been for the gunship, Isaac would have never encountered the Tormenter. **Ironically, had it not been for the gunship pursuing Isaac after he encountered the Tormentor, Isaac might not have been able to defeat it. The Tormentor only had one weak point on one of its arms, and was still alive after losing said arm, it is unknown how else it could have been damaged considering that its entire body was armored similarly to a brute. Although its "legs" seemed to lack that armor and it is possible that they could have been amputated as well, killing it. **If you look closely while Isaac is about to hit the gunship, you will see another stationary ship to the bottom-right hand corner of the screen that is the USG Ishumura. *The Tormenter is the only boss out of all Dead Space games' bosses that is entirely fought with "shoot-or-die" sequences played repeatitively, thus making it worthy of its name. Gallery File:Weakness.jpg Deadspace2NecroTormenter1.jpg Deadspace2NecroTormenter.jpg|Tormenter look at Isaac. Flying tormenter.jpg|Tormenter flying towards Isaac. Sources *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlUZ3BmHREo Youtube - Dead Space 2 Gameplay Chapter 5] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q4FleOs6rQ Youtube - PAX '10 Friday pt.6 - Dead Space 2]